In general, a refrigerator provides cool air using a refrigeration cycle, and can cool food and/or prevent it from spoiling. A refrigerator is a device (e.g., an appliance) that can store food and keep it in a fresh state for a relatively long time using cool air. A fan is installed in the refrigerator in communication with a duct that circulates the cool air to and through a cold (refrigeration) compartment and/or a freezer compartment.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an example of a refrigerator.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the refrigerator generally includes an outer case 1 forming an outer frame with an open front surface, and an inner case 2 installed within the outer case 1.
A storage compartment 3 (e.g., the cold compartment or the freezer compartment) is inside the inner case 2. A door or doors 4 are installed at the open front surface of the outer case 1, to allow a user to access the cold compartment and/or the freezer compartment.
Air from the storage compartment 3 is cooled by exchanging heat with a refrigerant in an evaporator 5. The cool air circulates between the outer case 1 and the inner case 2 and also circulates within the inner case 2 (e.g., within the storage compartment 3).
A blower device 10 (e.g., a fan) that circulates the cool air is mounted on the evaporator 5.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the blower device 10 installed in the refrigerator of FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the blower device 10 includes a housing 12 that has an inlet 12a and an outlet 12b, a centrifugal fan at the inlet 12a and that receives air through the inlet 12a and discharges air to the outlet 12b, and a motor 16 that drives (rotates) the centrifugal fan.
The centrifugal fan includes a plurality of vanes 14 and a shroud 15. Air flows from the inlet 12a of the housing to the outlet 12b of the housing. The shroud 15 connects the plurality of vanes 14 and guides the air from the inlet 12a to the inside of the centrifugal fan. The bottom 13 connects the plurality of vanes 14 at the side opposite the shroud 15.
The inlet 12a of the housing forms a bell mouth 11 that is rounded and forms a surface that curves (widens) toward the centrifugal fan, and that facilitates pulling or suction of air when the centrifugal fan rotates.
As such, the centrifugal fan has a structure in which the cool air from the evaporator 5 is introduced in the direction of the shaft of the motor 16 and is discharged in a centrifugal and/or orthogonal direction through the outlet 12b. The centrifugal fan reduces noise and power consumption in comparison to an axial-flow fan.
The shape (e.g., the bell mouth) and the width of the inlet 12a are appropriately designed for smooth, laminar air flow.
The shroud 15 can be designed to guide air through the inlet 12a and through the outlet 12b. The shape of the shroud 15 can depend on the shapes of the inlet 12a and the portion 11a of the bell mouth 11.
Air exiting at the outlet 12b can swirl, forming a vortex. As a result, collision loss occurs (e.g., reducing air flow) and/or excessive noise is generated.